Cacti Shurikens
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Wakashi Fumihiro chose a bad day to go to Seigaku. Oneshot. Crack, rated T for swearing.


**Random brainfart entirely.**

**I also credit My Dad is Mr. Clean, cause this idea came up in a AIM convo. PSHH.**

**I know, amazing, huh?**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl named Wakashi Fumihiro. No, she was not in any way related to Hiyoshi. We wish she were, but unfortunately she wasn't. Anyways, Fumihiro-chan would much rather be called Fumihiro, so we can all just screw around with Japanese formalities and just call her by her first name. Fumihiro. 

She was a big fangirl of Hyoutei. Everything she said was about Hyoutei. Heck, everything she OWNED was in some way related to Hyoutei. Even her toothpaste.

So, she obviously was in love with everything that had to do about Hyoutei.

And she absolutely hated Seigaku. She hated everything about Seigaku.

So, one day, she decided that it would be really smart to just go all the way to Seigaku during their tennis practice.

Once she got there, she screamed out, "SEIGAKU'S GONNA LOSE!!! HYOUTEI'S BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!!!!"

She screamed so loudly that Tezuka missed his drop shot, Fuji forgot to do his fifth counter, Kaidou forgot to say 'fshuuu', Momo forgot to call out his smash, Echizen paused in the middle of saying 'mada mada dane', Kikumaru fell in the middle of his acrobatic move, Kawamura went out of burning mode even though he had a racket with him, and Inui dropped his notebook.

Inui Sadaharu dropped his notebook which was filled with data.

Fumihiro saw an opportunity arise, snatched up the notebook, and ripped it up into little pieces. "Ha!! I bet that notebook had data on all the Hyoutei regulars! Well guess what? I just ripped it up! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TOO BAD, YOU STALKER!!!"

Kikumaru edged closer over to Fuji and whispered, "Nya, she's scary."

Fumihiro glared at Kikumaru. "I HEARD THAT!"

"Nya!"

Tezuka cleared his throat and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Although I do respect your sincereity towards Hyoutei, I must point out the fact that you have no right to damage our teammate's property."

"Who cares about that?! I don't give a piece of crap about what you have to say! I bet you still sleep with your teddy bear every night!"

Echizen choked on his Ponta.

"And you!" Fumihiro pointed at Fuji, glaring at him. "You sadistic piece of apple turnover!! I bet you don't even know what two plus two is!"

"Who the hell is this kid anyways?!" Kaidou asked.

"Wait, did she just say sadistic piece of apple turnover?"

"..."

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said.

Fumihiro glared at Echizen. "How dare you!! Stupid person who just choked on his Ponta! Shorty! I'll bet you'll die from shortness before you're thirty-three!"

"..."

"And you!" She was now pointing at Momo. "EVEN KABA-CHAN IS BETTER THAN YOU!!"

"Oh...diss..."

Inui fiddled with his glasses. "I do not stalk people. I merely observe them from a distance aways and gather data about them."

"Isn't that just the same thing as stalking?!" Fumihiro cried out.

"..."

"Oh, wait!" Fumihiro beamed. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Wakashi Fumihiro, and I'm here to tell all of you that you SUCK!"

"Wait, are you related to Wakashi Hiyoshi from Hyoutei?" Oishi inquired.

"NO!!" she screamed out, stamping her foot. "I'M NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO THAT GUY FROM HYOUTEI!! EVEN THOUGH HE'S COOLER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!! TIMES INFINITE PLUS ONE!"

"...?"

"I do admit though, his hairstyle looks like a mushroom," Fumihiro said thoughtfully.

"..."

Fumihiro happily got out a bag of pretzels and began eating them. "See? Even these pretzels are prettier than him!" She pointed to Fuji.

"He's a guy," Echizen pointed out.

"So?"

"You don't call guys pretty."

"Your point?"

"...Mada mada dane."

"Ugh, do you know how old that phrase is getting? It's making me sick!"

"..."

"Seriously, though! Even JACKAL'S cooler than Fuji! And he's like, the most unpopular guy in Prince of Tennis! I mean-" She would never finish her sentence.

Why?

"Ow," she groaned. "Fuji, what's up with you and cacti shurikens?!"

Fuji smirked. "I love cacti. Therefore..."

"Therefore...your cactus is your girlfriend?"

Silence...

"Ow! STOP HITTING ME WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS!!" And so Fumihiro ran off, because she was too scared to face Fuji's lethal weapons.

Cacti shurikens.

* * *

**XD Totally random, I know.**

**Cacti shurikens was from My Dad is Mr. Clean. So was the Kaba-chan thing...xD**


End file.
